¿Dónde está el bebé?
by Adilay Fanficker
Summary: Hakudōshi está en aprietos: ha perdido algo mucho más importante que cualquier fragmento de la Perla de Shikon. [¡Esto no es mío! Inuyasha: Genderbender Edition del foro ¡Siéntate!]


_[One-Shot]_

 **¿Dónde está el bebé?**

—Hakudōshi—

 **S** ummary: Hakudōshi está en aprietos: ha perdido algo mucho más importante que cualquier fragmento de la Perla de Shikon. [¡Esto no es mío! Inuyasha: Genderbender Edition del foro ¡Siéntate!]

 **A** dvertencias: Ninguna lo suficientemente importante XD.

 **D** isclaimer:

 _InuYasha © Takahashi Rumiko_

¿Dónde está el bebé? © Adilay Himelric

 **N** otas:

Elegí al personaje _Hakudōshi_ y mi género elegido al azar fue _Supernatural,_ no sé si lo hice bien pero al menos fue un intento XD. Además de que la inspiración me abandonó a mitad del fic XDDD espero que si les gustó me regalen un lindo review; lo apreciaría mucho.

No olviden pasar por el foro "¡Siéntate!" para poder participar en sus actividades y concursos.

Ahora sí, los dejo leer.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

Aquella mañana, Hakudōshi había decidido dar un simple paseo por el bosque que no se hallaba muy lejos de donde Naraku se había ocultado de nuevo para seguir haciendo sus ridículos planes para matar a Inuyasha y compañía.

Sin embargo los planes de su jefe y padre no eran precisamente los mismos que los de él, Hakudōshi tenía pensado eliminar a Naraku (después de que él matase a todo el equipo de Inuyasha) y ser él quién se quedase con la gloria definitiva; no estaba para las ñoñerías que su estúpido _amo_ planeaba en la soledad de su cueva.

Sus hermanos y hermanas estaban esparcidos por quién sabe dónde hasta esperar que los insectos de Naraku les avisarán que era hora de moverse. Y siendo sinceros, Hakudōshi estaba perdiendo la paciencia, tanto así que decidió eliminar a unos cuantos ineptos por la región; monstruos sin valor y brujas "malvadas" que terminaban perdiendo las vidas de forma despiadada, rogando en sus últimos segundos bajo la alabarda del albino.

Y aún así, Hakudōshi pasó la noche entera por el bosque destruyendo cuanta aldea y cuantos monstruos se le cruzarán enfrente, no lo hacía de modo tan alarmante, no deseaba alarmar al equipo enemigo y tampoco deseaba escuchar a Naraku darle un sermón de quién sabe cuántos minutos sobre lo idiota que había sido.

Era muy sigiloso, Entei no lo había acompañado por lo que le era fácil ocultarse para atacar después.

Sin embargo hasta eso terminó por aburrirlo, con la última bruja de esa noche (últimamente había más que de costumbre) había aceptado incluso a no dejar caer al bebé que la vieja había querido asesinar como método de sacrificio para sepa Dios qué ritual.

Y mientras sostenía al infante pálido y aún vivo pero muy asustado, Hakudōshi frunció el ceño.

¿Qué debía hacer con él?

Ahora que lo medía bien parecía que estaba cargando a Akago. Extraño.

«Mátalo» le dijo su pensamiento, después de todo era un simple humano, no había nada qué perder si moría.

Sin embargo antes de que siguiera convenciéndose (aún no había probado matar bebés directamente), algo golpeó su espalda haciendo que soltase al infante, el golpe le había dolido bastante.

—¡Oye! —se giró únicamente para ver a la bruja partida desde el abdomen por la mitad y con una sonrisa estoica en la cara antes de caer sin más al suelo, muerta.

Bajó la mirada a donde se supone que debió caer el bebé, más éste no estaba ahí.

…

—Hey, Hakudōshi —le habló Byakuya agarrándolo distraído, mientras él miraba al frente en la cima de la montaña—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada en especial —dijo sencillamente dejando que el viento acariciase sus cabellos. Byakuya alzó los hombros y no insistió más, se marchó.

Hakudōshi se mantuvo sin siquiera pensar nada, desde que salió de esa putrefacta cueva se sintió como si alguien le estuviese apretando la cabeza poco a poco, al principio pensó que estaba alucinando pero apenas estaba cayendo en cuenta de que aparentemente se sentía cada vez más y más decaído, como si algo en su mundo no cuadrase.

Decidió que aquella salida nocturna le había hecho algún daño por lo que apenas vio a lo lejos los rayos del sol, se metió a dormir a una cueva diferente a la que había escogido Naraku como nueva guarida.

Se sentó en lo más profundo de la cueva y dejando su alabarda a un lado, se echó sobre la pared rocosa y oscura más cómoda que pudo haber encontrado.

Cerró levemente los ojos esperando para saber si había Saimyōshō por ahí cerca; no escuchó nada por lo que dejó que su mente flotase.

Dejó que el viento se escuchase a lo lejos y que el sol siguiese su curso hasta perderse de nuevo entre un nuevo anochecer. Cuando a Hakudōshi comenzaba a sentir que algo presionaba sus costados, sentía como si algo le respirase en el rostro y lo peor es que no podía despertar.

Muy cerca suyo escuchaba risas, distorsionadas como si la persona que produjese ese irritante sonido estuviese bajo el agua. Hakudōshi meció la cabeza de un lado a otro sin poder abrir los ojos.

 _»Serás tan buen ingrediente… ¡pronto seré joven de nuevo!_

Los ojos del albino se abrieron de sobresalto, tomando un bocado Hakudōshi se levantó rápidamente y se encontró a sí mismo respirando agitadamente; sentía el pecho un poco más pesado aunque el resto de su cuerpo parecía haberse vuelto más delgado.

—Maldición —masculló confundido, casi no soñaba y… un minuto…

Hakudōshi abrió la boca, quizá fue su…

—Imaginación… —suspiró notando algo _muy_ extraño en su voz, no era la misma, podría jurarlo por su propia vida incluso—. No —de nuevo—, no, no, no ¡no!

Por primera vez el corazón le latió al mil, sus latidos se descontrolaron y sus sienes comenzaban a punzarle violentamente.

Corrió, corrió y sin dejar de trotar por el bosque se detuvo hasta cuando llegó a un pequeño lago al centro del lugar lleno de árboles.

Lentamente y respirando agitado, se acercó al agua.

Puso las manos sobre la tierra en la orilla y se inclinó hacia delante; sus ojos se agrandaron más. ¡Ese no podía ser su reflejo!

Él era yōkai de sexo masculino ¿no? Por algo tenía un falo entre las piernas, por eso a él no le crecían los senos, ¡él originalmente no tenía senos!

Se levantó de golpe y se llevó las manos a su pecho, o más bien, _a sus pechos_. Los toqueteó, los masajeó y finalmente se bajó su yukata para ver claramente como su pecho había crecido en dos bolas de carne fuera de lugar desfigurando sus pectorales.

Entonces apenas hacer eso notó cómo su cabello se corría hacia delante obstruyéndole la vista, se lo quitó de golpe y se dejó caer en el suelo con la mirada perdida.

La boca se le había secado, ¿qué se supone que le había pasado?

Miró sus manos, eran delgadas y pequeñas, nada que ver con sus masculinas extremidades grandes y callosas; cuando pasó la lengua sobre sus labios los sintió un poco más carnosos. La vista se le nubló, y se tumbó en el suelo rogando a Dios que nadie lo viese ahora.

…

Naraku arqueó una ceja cuando el Saimyōshō le contó que habían perdido a Hakudōshi.

—Búsquenlo —ordenó pacíficamente, después de todo Hakudōshi no podría eludir a sus Saimyōshō por siempre. Además de que por el momento tenía otros problemas con los cuales lidiar.

Esos problemas tenían nombres y necesitaban ser eliminados.

…

Hakudōshi pasó por una furia de la cual aún no salía del todo; había destruido varios árboles, había acabado con unas cuantas aldeas cercanas y había acabado con incontables yōkais inútiles. ¡Pero su cuerpo seguía siendo el mismo!

Para cuando se dejó caer al suelo para descansar un poco decidió que ya era hora de dejar enfriar su cabeza para intentar analizar bien su situación e intentar recuperar su apariencia original.

Por lo que se ocurrió que si había sido una bruja la que había empezado todo esto, tal vez y podría ser una bruja la que podría acabarlo. Y si bien una bruja no podría hacerlo bien podría hacerlo, la obligaría a hacerlo, y la tortura no estaba en discusión.

Pero… un asuntillo le llamó la atención apenas se levantó… algo en su vejiga estaba mal… ¡oh no! No.

Con la mirada buscó un árbol cercano, y cuando llegó cauteloso y con la nueva incomodidad de sentís sus piernas muy juntas se dio cuenta de otro horror.

—¿Dónde está mi…? —masculló sorprendido viendo fijamente su entrepierna desnuda. Vaya que no sabía nada de su _nuevo_ cuerpo.

¿Entonces cómo…?

Suspiró bajándose por completo el pantalón. Tendría que jurarse a sí mismo nunca hablar de esto con nadie.

Al terminar se puso de nuevo sus pantalones y acomodarse la ropa, jamás en su vida había tenido que pasar tanto tiempo sentado para hacer sus necesidades, maldición debía encontrar a una maldita bruja ya.

…

Pasó dos horas pero al fin llegó a una cueva donde se podía respirar el repulsivo olor a pócimas y plantas de diversos aromas. Hakudōshi entró con una cara llena de frustración y cansancio, su pecho le pesaba bastante y aún no podía quitarse el sentimiento de terror que aún no parecía querer largarse a la mierda.

Hakudōshi no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así, de hecho, Hakudōshi no estaba acostumbrado a sentir nada.

Necesitaba alejarse de eso, lo que sea que haya llegado junto a su anormal apariencia.

Bajó hasta donde la oscuridad acabó y dejó paso a una silueta encorvada que metía y metía cosas en un enorme caldero puesto en el fuego (la razón por la cual había luz ahí abajo). La bruja de ropa negra se giró para ver al intruso completamente indignada.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres? —preguntó con voz tosca.

—¿No lo adivinas? —masculló Hakudōshi con su vocecita chillona, la odiaba—, ¿es que acaso no ves? —la mujer sonrió arrogante.

—Veo que estás en problemas y yo no quiero ayudarte.

—Si no lo haces —sacó su alabarda y apuntó a la bruja—, juro que te mato aquí mismo.

—Mátame —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Y jamás recuperarás tu forma normal.

—Bien, pero antes de matarte quiero saber exactamente qué hizo la otra bruja para dejarme así, porque eso no fue precisamente algo normal, ¿o sí?

—Supongamos que no, hay algo distinto —se mordió el labio—, te diré algo, yo te regreso a tu forma original y yo me quedó con el bebé.

Hakudōshi arqueó una delineada ceja.

—¿Qué bebé?

—El que tienes dentro tuyo —contestó simplemente—, ¿acaso no sabías que esa otra bruja metió a esa niña en tu cuerpo? ¡Oh! No lo sabías, qué tierno.

¿Así que era por eso que no podía dejar de añorar…? Suspiró rendido, sólo quería recuperar su cuerpo normal y de ese modo poder regresar a sus planes. Jamás podría soportar que Inuyasha y su equipo lo viesen así, como una mujer.

—Está bien —aceptó—, sólo sácala de aquí —se tocó el pecho con la mano opuesta a la que traía su alabarda y seguía apuntando a la bruja.

Ésta tocó con su larga uña el filo de la alabarda con una sonrisa aún más larga.

—Primero quítame esto de enfrente.

Sin nada que objetar Hakudōshi bajó su arma a regañadientes. Entonces la bruja se frotó las manos y comenzó a mascullar cientos de palabras que Hakudōshi no entendía. En fin, hiciera lo que hiciera, que fuera rápido…

De las manos de la bruja, que abrieron sus palmas para él, salió un humo color violeta que rodeó el cuerpo de Hakudōshi haciéndolo toser; pasó poco tiempo antes de que éste sintiese cómo algo se extraía de su pecho hasta ser completamente extraído; el terror se incrementó.

El bebé sabía su destino.

Los ojos de Hakudōshi se abrieron a tiempo para ver cómo la bruja sostenía al bebé desnudo en brazos.

—Ya está —dijo la bruja triunfante—. Lárga…

La alabarda inesperadamente se enterró en el abdomen de la bruja haciéndola soltar al bebé que cayó en los brazos de Hakudōshi. Éste sostuvo al bebé y sacó el fino de la alabarda del cuerpo de la bruja, del filo colgaba un extraño líquido verde.

—Di-dijiste que me… me da-darías al…

Hakudōshi sonrió arrogante.

—Te dije que te mataría ¿no? —un movimiento más para cortare la cabeza y terminar con esa pesada noche.

Su voz había vuelto a ser la misma pero se sentía algo débil por lo que optó por irse pronto. Pero al salir de la cueva con el bebé en manos se preguntó qué debería hacer con él.

Echó al bebé en el suelo con lentitud en medio de la oscuridad cuando alzó su arma contra el infante justamente en la cara de éste; bastó solo una mirada fija a las facciones del bebé para darle a Hakudōshi el empuje que no necesitaba para bajar su alabarda.

«Maldición…» pensó notando bien que su alabarda no podría cortar al bebé ni en un millón de años, y para evitar encariñarse con un humano como ese estúpido de Sesshōmaru decidió tomar el bebé y salir corriendo de la cueva, se había desprendido de su haori blanco y lo había usado como una manta para el bebé; cuyo sexo pudo notar en medio de la acción, era una niña.

Corrió hasta que vio a lo lejos una aldea pacífica, parecía que aún no había sido visitada por ningún yōkai y por Hakudōshi eso era perfecto.

Buscó entre las casas de los humanos un sitio en el que pudiese dejar al bebé y marcharse, pero antes de poder decidirse escuchó un tintineo de cascabeles atrás suyo.

Se giró.

—Será mejor que sueltes a ese bebé y te largues, yōkai —masculló una sacerdotisa de cabello largo; por un instante Hakudōshi pensó en Kikyō.

Estúpido Naraku.

Lentamente, Hakudōshi bajó al infante ante la mirada de la joven sacerdotisa. Al incorporarse, el albino simplemente desapareció de la vista de la muchacha quién se acercó al bebé que había empezado a llorar.

…

Hakudōshi vio a los pocos minutos los primeros rayos del sol, vaya noche tan alocada que había tenido, más sin embargo aquello sería un pequeño secretito que se llevaría a la tumba.

Se tocó el pecho antes de entrar a la cueva de Naraku, la sensación de temor se había ido al fin.

…

Naraku sonrió cuando su insecto le dijo que Hakudōshi había regresado y ya estaban vigilándole de nuevo; al parecer solo había estado causando destrozos en ladeas cercanas y si bien Inuyasha y el resto iban por él, más les vale estar bien preparados.

—No dejen de vigilarlo —le dijo Naraku a sus insectos, Hakudōshi podría llegar a ser una amenaza si no le vigilaban bien; ¡ah, esos niños!

 **FIN**

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer! Y gracias a las administradoras del foro para dar más tiempo a los concursantes; espero estén bien._

 _Aviso que tal vez este fic sea modificado._

 _ **JA NE!**_


End file.
